The Air I Breathe
by Momma-Ran
Summary: After giving Dib everything he ever wanted, Dwicky leaves him to travel through space. Three years later, Dwicky is back and looking to make things right with Dib. However, Dib isn't the same sweet little boy that Dwicky left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He gave Dib love. Somehow he grounded the child even as he made Dib believe that things like aliens are real. Everything was in the name of finding out what was wrong with Dib. He has to believe that because if he doesn't…if he doesn't he might fall apart. It was all for Dib, everything he had belonged to the boy. How anyone can hate, or even dislike, Dib he doesn't know. It doesn't make any sense why the Irken tease him like a cat with a mouse, or why his father thinks he's insane, or why his sister hates even his voice. All his life Dib has known no sympathy, compassion, or love. He's never had a kind word said to him or a gentle touch.

Until Dwicky came.

Dib's file took up a whole filing cabinet. Words like 'schizophrenic', 'insane', 'violent', 'disturbed', 'problem child', and 'suicidal' litter the pages; underscored, traced over bold, written in large red block letters, highlighted. Every word fights for attention from the person looking through the enormous file. It's overwhelming how many negative terms are used to describe Dib and how none of the thousands of comments are positive. Just that fact alone is almost as disturbing as everyone seems to think Dib is. Even more disturbing is that no one has tried to help Dib. Teachers send him to the Skool councilor at least once a week, but as often as several times a day. From the beginning the councilors have never helped Dib or really even tried to. None of them listened, they told him what and who he needed to be without giving any thought to Dib's opinion.

When Dwicky took the job as a Skool councilor he came with every intention of helping troubled kids. The principal told him that there is one problem child Dwicky would probably see everyday and not to bother much with him. It infuriated Dwicky that someone could just give up on this child. It also raised his curiosity. The only detail they gave him of this child is that Dwicky would know him as soon as the boy entered the room.

It didn't take long to get settled into his office, more like a broom cupboard, and start going through files. Less than an hour later a pale boy with a scythe lock of black hair appeared. He wore a trench coat, boots, and a blue shirt. On his bruised face were glasses, under his arm a laptop which he clung to so tightly his knuckles were white. The boy looked mildly surprised that Dwicky was there, but seemed to accept it in the same instant. He slumped in the chair and became as much a part of the room as the walls or ceiling. The principal was right about one thing, he did know who the boy was. He knew that this was the problem child, the one whose name was whispered in the teachers lounge.

Dib.

When he told Dib he believed him the look on Dib's face, so hopeful and relieved, broke Dwicky's heart. Usually he isn't a liar and when he is it doesn't bother him, but knowing that he was lying to Dib just...He felt so dirty and rotten. That hopeful expression changed to one of guarded distrust; it made Dwicky wonder if Dib was a mind reader or if his face gave him away. It turned out the answer to both of those questions was no. At the time Dwicky never thought of what would happen if he stayed with the boy, after the truth was revealed. It never crossed his mind that things could go from bad to worse with Dib.

Dwicky didn't realize it at first, how cute Dib was. At first it was small things, things that led up to two of the most shocking events in his life. It wasn't until he was leaning over the boys shoulder, pretending to look at a picture of a green dog, that he realized how good Dib smelled. When Dib left Dwicky read every single paper and note in Dib's files. He looked at all of the pictures and on impulse he stole one.

Later, at the boy's house listening to him talk so excitedly and happily Dwicky realized he was having fun with Dib. Dwicky never had friends; he had no one to share his beliefs with. It was nice to be able to talk about stuff normally, even if it was the abnormal they were talking about. The more they spoke the more Dwicky realized that it wasn't the talking or the fun that put him in a good mood, it was Dib's happiness. Dib was like a whole other child from the bruised and broken boy who slumped in the chair in Dwicky's office.

Nightfall. The sun going down brings about a lot of mixed emotions. It's the time when nightmares come to life and thrive, where the world is in shades of black and hopes fall. Courage falters, resolution wavers, confusion and fear reign. Nothing is certain; everything could be a trick of the night or bad eyesight. The most horrible acts are committed in the cover of darkness. Only the abnormal ones welcome the black of night, the darkness that surrounds them as old and familiar as a good friend. It's their time to rise from whatever hole they are normally in to experience a life unlike any during the daylight hours. Dwicky believes that lovers who make love at night go through the worst. They conquer the darkness and the doubt it brings so that they will never have anything to fear about nights to come. Those are the kinds of people who have something everyone wants.

Dib likes the night.

Dwicky watched Dib set everything up, watched him draw a picture of Zim as an alien. He wasn't half bad, except that it wasn't right; there are no aliens. At least that's what he thought back then. Soon he learned the truth; he just wished he hadn't ever found out about aliens. Dwicky had studied the scythe lock of black hair, noted how springy it was. He studied the boy's clean but pale face, so eager and trusting. Dib was so calm and confident then; he knew exactly what he was doing. It was something Dwicky envied, life seemed to carry him from one thing to another with very little pause. Dwicky noted the boy's thin frame which was so animated.

It was probably as his eyes scanned Dib right then that a thought crossed his mind; Dib has probably never been loved by anyone. He would never know a tender hand, a loving embrace, or sweet words. It clicked right there that Dwicky wanted Dib to know all of those things. It took both of them by surprise when Dwicky pulled the boy to him. Surprise, realization, acceptance; just like the first time Dib set eyes on his new councilor. And Dwicky whispered those three words Dib needed to hear so much. Dwicky didn't realize just how much he needed to say them until he said them. He never dreamed that anything could be so good, so natural.

Dwicky thought he would never be able to keep it so chaste, but then it happened. He grasped that this boy was no older than twelve and it had to stop. So Dwicky stopped it, he told the worst truth and in the process he broke Dib. Dib reacted like he had been physically hurt but neither had time to dwell on it because Zim landed. Another truth was thrown in his face, one that made him want to die because Dib had been right about the aliens. Dib was right and Dwicky was wrong. If only he could have kept his mouth shut for just a little bit longer he could have had the boy.

Dwicky left Dib, taking the boy's proof with him. If he got rid of all the evidence maybe Dib would be able to move on and forget. In his heart Dwicky knows that Dib would be able to do no such thing. He knows how unfair it was to give Dib so much and then take it all away a moment later.

After two and a half years Dwicky couldn't stay away any longer. He needed Dib. And that's why Dwicky came back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dib heads out into the woods, his feet moving of their own accord because if Dib is honest with himself he doesn't ever want to see this place again. His thin chest rises and falls with the heavy sigh he gives, a sigh that means he has given in just like he has these past two years. Always, always, on this day his feet take the familiar path into the woods and to the fallen log. This year he hoped it would be different, but clearly that is not so. He doesn't know what he might be expecting, that man is gone. A scowl appears on his face at the memory.

No one knows what happened to the man, they think he dropped off the face of Earth or broke down from having to deal with Dib. They say that he couldn't stand the demented boy so he committed suicide. At first hearing those theories just added to his pain; pain at being led on, used, and left like he is nothing at all and like his kisses are free, which they are not. He truly thought that the man believed in him. Making out with him was the last thing that had been on Dib's mind but he did it anyways because maybe the man liked him, even just a little bit. And then the man told the truth, that he's just humoring Dib until he tells that man the real problem. But that man was wrong, Dib was telling the truth. He was nothing but honest with him from the second they met. Something about the man made Dib trust him; one of the worst things Dib has ever done, so Dib told him everything. Dib trusted the man so much he invited him into his house, his room, showed him the secret panel in his closet filled with proof of everything; but mostly proof of Zim.

Dib shakes his head to clear his mind of the memories. He hasn't stopped thinking about that man since that day so much that even Zim has come second in his mind. It hurt at first, it was the worst pain he's ever felt and Dib has felt a lot of pain. He thought he would never get over it, that ultimate betrayal. One day Dib woke up to realize that it doesn't hurt anymore to think of that man, that nothing really matters because he will ALWAYS be alone. To know and feel that is so disturbing, at least some part of him – the part that used to be sane – knows that it is not right to feel nothing. Feeling nothing doesn't disturb him, in fact Dib welcomes the nothingness. It's so much better than that horrible pain.

When he gets to the clearing with the log Dib clicks his tongue ring against his teeth nervously. He looks around, stunned by the nostalgic feeling he's experiencing. It's like they are right there…Dib watches the memory play before his eyes.

A smaller, happier Dib sits on the old log, drawing a picture of Zim and pretending to be interested in it, his attention really on the man beside him. There was a good vibe coming from the man that Dib couldn't place, but he just enjoyed being with him. To think that the man actually believes him! The small Dib smiles one of his real smiles, something the older Dib hasn't done since then. From this point of view Dib can see the decision pass over the man's features, watch him reach out to pull young Dib flush against him. A large gentle hand under his chin tilts his face up so that brilliant cobalt and warm amber eyes can meet. The man's lips brush against his, uncertainty in the action. The young Dib is surprised, but accepts it in the same instant and kisses back.

Dib wants to turn away from the memory. Even more than that he wants to rip it from his mind. His fingers twitch, as though they believe that the memory really can be ripped from his mind; he curls them into fists so they won't act on any ideas. Something keeps Dib rooted to the spot, staring at something that happened three years ago.

The happy Dib and the man are still making out, the man adding tongue and wrapping his arms around the boy's stick-thin waist. And then it happens; the man realizes what he's doing. Making out with a twelve year old in the woods is frowned upon by society and he's only here to do his job, finding out what Dib's real problem is. Dib doubts that he has ever moved as fast as when he leapt away from the man with the goatee and cobalt blue eyes. He remembers now, to hide the pain he lied and made it about Zim, but they never got to finish the conversation because Zim showed up. Then the Plookensians came and they whisked the man away from Dib.

Its better this way, without the man. Dib has had years to think about it and it really is better without him, their relationship would be way too complicated. Dib breathes, the memory finally vanishing before his eyes. With shaky knees Dib walks to the log and sits down where he sat all those years ago. It's still just as firm and uncomfortable as it was three years ago, but Dib mostly ignores it. He pulls his long legs as close to his body as he can get them and rests his chin on his knees. Stray strands of black hair fall over his eyes, somewhat blurring the world with long black strands.

To Dib it feels like something is missing, in himself and in his life. Sometimes it's such an extreme feeling he has to check to see if his heart is still beating in his chest, just to make sure that it hasn't left him or died. He has no friends, but now it's because he's an outcast via lack of emotion rather than via paranormal crazy. Zim once told him that he lost his Dibness. Dib doesn't care enough to verify it or even ask what Dibness is. The emptiness makes him feel incomplete, like the tin man without a heart or a puzzle missing the last piece.

It's all because of that man.

Dib tenses when he hears a twig snap, but doesn't move incase whatever it is means ill. If it thinks he doesn't know then Dib has the element of surprise. In his chest his heart races like a stallion and just as hard as its hooves hitting the ground. A soft curse follows a thud. Dib stands. He knows that voice. His heart is trying to jackhammer its past his ribs and out of his body.

Maybe its not…

A man stumbles out of the forest and into the clearing. The sleeves of his white shirt are rolled up, his black tie is wrinkled, and his black pants are tight and hang low on his hips. In his left ear is a golden stud, almost hidden by long messy black hair. A black goatee is on his chin; in contrast to his messy black hair the goatee is neatly trimmed. When the man sees Dib he freezes, cobalt blue eyes sparkling with mixed emotions. He doesn't look a day older than when he left.

Only one thing is on Dib's mind, something he had been blocking out ever since that day. He refused to acknowledge this man by his name for three years. And now it's all he can think. With one name Dib's world changes once again, for better or worse.

"Dwicky?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dwicky stiffens as he examines the teen in front of him. How different he is! There's that look again: surprise then acceptance. Dwicky wonders if he looks at everyone that way or if it's only himself who keeps Dib on his toes. He almost laughs, but realizes how horrible that would look to the teen. "Dwicky." Dwicky flinches at Dib's emotionless expression and tone; the teen is mad at him. If he wasn't Dwicky would be worried. Well, more worried.

He tries to smile as he straightens his tie but it's a weak smile and the tie remains stubbornly wrinkled. "Hey kiddo." He curses himself for being unable to say Dib's name. Amber eyes narrow at him, analyzing every move he makes. Cautiously he gets closer to the teen, stopping a yard away to give them both some space, as if that's what they need. Dib's stillness is unsettling, as is everything about him. Dwicky really did break Dib. Is it too late to mend him, Dwicky wonders as he notices the piercings in the boy's ears and lip. A black shirt loudly proclaims that Earth Boys Suck. It looks like something Zim should be wearing, since the alien would be able to appreciate the humor of it. Dib is wearing a slightly bigger trench coat than before but Dwicky is surprised to see that Dib hasn't really grown all that much in three years. He pauses, was it really three years? There is a time barrier thingy… "How's it going?" Somewhere, someone is laughing at his stupidness and Dwicky totally deserves so much more.

Dib gives Dwicky a 'how-do-you-think-its-been-going-idiot' look. He still hasn't moved. "Dib I…" he stops when he sees the expression on Dib's face; don't say it. He rewords what he was going to say, "I'm back." Tension between them is like lightning in the air, Dib is so not going to forgive Dwicky and Dwicky cant live any longer without the teen. No matter what he has to be to him, friend or lover, he will be with him.

"Why?" Dib's voice is void of emotion. Dwicky did this to him, every bad thing that's happened since Dwicky left is his fault. "Why come back at all? There's nothing here for you." Dwicky flinches at the harsh words and their meaning; Dib doesn't want him. His heart breaks once more. He can't answer, the teen obviously doesn't want to hear it and it will bring up conversations neither of them are ready to have. So Dwicky keeps his mouth shut. Dib clicks his tongue and he notices a flash of silver in the boy's mouth. Braces or a tongue ring? He takes a deep breath to calm himself; tongue rings are a weakness of his. No! Don't even think about that kind of thing! Dwicky _has_ to make it right with Dib.

The small steps that Dib takes backwards, away from Dwicky, pain him; haven't they been separated enough? He knows that the teen needs space and time to adjust, but Dwicky wants to close the gap between them at least a little bit more; he takes a step forward. Dib's amber eyes so full of distrust never leave him. Those amber eyes scare him, one there was a fire in them and now there is nothing. Nothing at all. Even in space there is stuff, stars, planets, whatnot, but Dib's eyes are void of everything except the lack of trust. "Dib…" Said teen recoils like he was slapped in the face. He hates seeing Dib like this, anything to make the teen's eyes full of the life they held before. The dead nothingness unsettles Dwicky.

To take his mind off the unsettling nothingness Dwicky glances around the clearing. It's the same as it was three years ago, hard packed ground with short dying grass. It's not very big, only a few paces in any direction with the rotting log as the single defining border between clearing and forest. The other three borders are made roughly by the discontinuing of growing trees, bushes, and long grass. A furry gray squirrel races up the knobby brown limbs of a tree, sitting perched and looking down with beady black eyes. The cool wind picks up, scattering leaves in various stages of decay across the clearing. Dwicky shivers as it cuts through his thin button up white shirt, nervously rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"The human race seems to want to be destroyed." At the sound of Dib's voice Dwicky looks to the teen. Dib is stiff, his body frozen in a half step backwards. Slowly the teen tilts his head, scythe lock staying upright as always, as if listening to something Dwicky can't hear. Dib's words are the same as they were back then, after Dwicky ruined everything the two could have had together. But that's why he's here, to make things right with Dib. His gaze moves to Dib's tense stance and the distance between them, if it's not too late to make everything ok again. "And the one thing I have to live for isn't even human." A menacing smirk appears on the teen's face.

Cold knots itself in Dwicky's belly as the meaning of those words sink in. There are so many ways that can be taken and Dwicky is taking all of them. "Is Zim…Are you together?" Ok, so, this is probably not the one he should have asked first, but somehow it seems the most important because it's the one that's bothering him the most. Being the toy-pet-slave-lover of an Irken must be…painful. Irken soldiers are not known for their kindness.

The icy look Dib gives him is a 'what do you think' kind of look. Slowly Dib rolls up his sleeves, his stance never relaxing. What Dwicky sees causes him to inhale sharply. His skin prickles just looking at all of those wounds. Like designs scars run up and down, all around Dib's forearms, raised bits of skin that aren't exactly the right color. Dwicky knows that there is over fifty scars just on one arm, over a hundred all together on those thin forearms. He notices some burns, wonders if they're from chemicals or fire. Knowing Zim it's probably both.

He feels the heat before he sees its source. Automatically Dwicky stumbles back, away from the burning sensation, and towards the forest. Spine chilling laughter echoes around him. "Not fast enough Dib-stink!" Comes the familiar voice of the Irken Zim. At the mention of Dib's name, even with that annoying insult attached, Dwicky looks around for the teen. Dib kneels ten yards away, looking at his forearm. It's bloody, smoking, and a complete mess. The smell of charred flesh fills the clearing, making Dwicky want to throw up. He holds down the contents of his stomach as he rushes over to Dib. The teen snarls past Dwicky, or maybe even at both him and Zim, but Dwicky ignores it.

"Are you ok?" It's a stupid question, one asked more of panic than anything. All of that blood...Dib fixes his amber eyes on Dwicky, an intense hatred there that truly makes him scared. Zim cackles behind him, sending more fear through him. How can he be scared of Zim? Because he knows what the Irk is capable of and it's nothing pretty.

Dib looks from Zim to Dwicky then at the burning wound on his arm. Dwicky watches the teen's chest rise and fall with a shuddering breath. "You should get out of here." It looks like Dib is deliberately not looking at him. Does that mean he cares enough about Dwicky to warn him to leave? It warms him that the teen may still like him at least a tiny bit, somewhere deep down inside. Very deep down inside.

Dwicky doesn't want to leave Dib, but he understands it's impossible to help him with this; he would only get in the way. Besides, Dib has been doing this for three years. Dwicky bites his lip uncertainly, those scars and that burn…I have to trust him, he decides. Quickly Dwicky scribbles his address on a piece of paper, tucks it into Dib's pocket and murmurs, "When it's over come by and I'll fix you up." To his relief the paper isn't discarded. Despite this Dib gives no indication he heard Dwicky. I'll have to trust you, Dwicky silently tells Dib. He hesitates a fraction of a second then leaves, running through the forest along a trail he knows well. "Please, don't hurt him too badly." Dwicky sends a prayer to anyone who will listen.

When he's far enough away Dwicky slows his pace, the sounds of the fight have faded but it doesn't take away the memory of them. He didn't bother to look at Zim. Odd that Zim should cross Dwicky's mind when the Irk could be killing his only reason to live. Dwicky lets out a strangled sound, and stumbles onto the sidewalk. No! Don't even think about that!

He looks around; half surprised to see only humans walking around, then remembers that no alien in its right mind would come near Earth. Dwicky doesn't really blame them, humans are such stupid creatures, and kind of boring. Unless, of course, you're Dib. Dib is the only interesting human Dwicky has met. Well, now that Dwicky has traveled in space he has come to know that Dib smarter than he thought and very interesting, and that most humans are idiots.

Dwicky breathes in, looking around for something familiar, then exhales. He spots a street sign and struggles to remember where exactly this is on Earth. His mental map isn't so great with Earth as it used to be; now he knows stars, planets, galaxies. A cab speeds by, Dwicky is struck with the thought of how slow its moving. It takes at least two minutes before he realizes that he should probably get on a cab, give them his address, and get to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

To his left a gun is shot, shooting out the fire-like substance that burned his arm. Stupid Dwicky, always hurting him. The next time Zim shoots the gun it comes too close for comfort. Dib inches to the right, swerves around a tree, only to spin on his heels and leap at Zim. The Irk is unprepared and they collide, Dib hanging from the alien's lower half as they dangle in the air. A hiss comes from Zim, who starts to kick him.

Dib groans as a rib cracks. Zim cackles happily until Dib yanks down his uniform pants in an attempt to get a better grip on the alien. He grabs the collar of Zim's shirt just as the alien aims the gun at him once more. This time it catches him on his leg. Dib hisses, falling a little, and ripping the pink material of the Irken uniform.

Zim snarls. A spiderleg wraps around Dib's neck, forcibly yanking him off Zim and cutting off Dib's air supply, and then throws him against a tree. Pain rockets up Dib's back. For a second he fears he's paralyzed, but then his body gets over the initial shock and he can move. Dib runs, leading Zim towards the pond in the woods. "You're distracted, Dib-filth." Zim advances rapidly, shooting the gun wildly. Bits of forest disintegrate and smoke around him, he's just thankful it isn't him. Dib doesn't want to tell Zim that he knows, he knows he's failing at this because Dwicky is distracting him. "Is it that hyuman?"

Of course Zim already knows. Dib leaps over a fallen log and into the pond. Not paying attention, Zim follows him into the water. The screaming starts instantly, water and skin steaming. Dib doesn't hesitate. He lunges for Zim, pulls out a knife, and starts to stab the Irken. He's never gone unarmed since he met Zim; it would be stupid to leave himself so defenseless. A spiderleg tries to strangle him, but it soon lets go in favor of holding the Irk above the water. Dib watches in fascination as pink blood oozes from Zim, swirls in the water inching ever closer.

Zim is panting now, only his spiderlegs holding him upright. One pink eye is trained on Dib, a slow smirk forming. The pink water touches Dib. Not expecting such treatment from Zim's blood, Dib yelps and leaps back, but of course the bloody water follows the movement Dib makes. He scrambles out of the pond as quickly as he can but doesn't escape without more stinging burns. "Zim…doesn't understand…what the Dib-beast…sees in…that hyuman."

Dib shakes his head, panting and staring at his arm; it's finally stopped smoking. Despite this, it still hurts. It hurts so bad Dib has to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. Zim points the gun at Dib, pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out except for some water. "He…is inferior…even to you, Dib-meats." Dib lets out a relieved breath when he sees the gun doesn't work anymore. With a well-aimed throw the gun hits Dib in his head, bouncing off his scythe lock but not flattening it completely. Even from this side of the pond Dib can hear Zim mutter, "Stupid mock-Lekku."

He isn't sure what it is, but something about what Zim said pisses Dib off; it rubs him the wrong way completely. His anger fuels him, spiking his blood with something dark; as if the adrenaline and pain weren't enough to begin with he has an untamable rage. Dib snarls as he stands, pain temporarily forgotten, and stalks to the side of the pond Zim is resting on. He glares down at the Irken, who is suddenly realizing he made some sort of mistake. Fast as lightning Dib grabs the ripped shirt, dragging Zim to eyelevel, only to let go and punch Zim in the face as he falls. When he hits the ground, Dib kicks him; sucking in a breath because the movement hurts his own cracked ribs.

Zim curls, clinging to Dib's leg and raking his claws down it. Dib kicks him in the face with his other foot. His other foot is grabbed, causing him to fall onto his butt. "What is wrong with the Dib-worm?!" Zim cries. He seems genuinely confused, but Dib doesn't notice. He grabs another knife from his boot. "It's that hyuman isn't it?!" Something inside Dib stops his every movement. Zim sits up, clinging to both of Dib's legs, and glares with colored orbs. "What does he matter?! He's a stoopid hyuman who doesn't want you, Diblet!" Dib narrows his eyes, knife in hand, and grab's Zim's black antennae.

The alien hisses from pain, wriggling to get away and clawing at Dib's hands. Very quietly Dib challenges Zim, "Say it again." He holds the blade to the black Lekku, watching as Zim's eyes get wider. Dib half hopes Zim will say it, will say that Dwicky doesn't care about him, but even though the Irk loves a challenge this one will be deadly to him.

Zim blinks. "He. Doesn't. Want. You." Dib presses the blade onto the antennae, cutting them just a little. Pink blood trickles down as Zim screams. The Irken screams and screams, yanking himself from Dib's grasp in his wild thrashings. Dib allows him to squirm, scream, curse, and claw. Truly the teen never knew what kind of effect it would have on Zim, but this is better than anything he ever thought would happen.

"If he didn't fucking want me he wouldn't have come back!" Even as he says the words Dib doesn't understand them. It doesn't click that he's right, that Dwicky has come back for him. All he feels is his rage at everyone.

Something from Zim's PAK comes out, does something with the wounded appendages, and slithers back inside the pink spotted PAK. Zim stops screaming, settling down with his face against the torn ground. For a few moments all he does is pant, eyes half closed from the pain. "He left you, Dib-human. He left you here on this Tallest forsaken planet all by your lonesome self like an unwanted puppy." Zim sounds angry, but he isn't nearly as upset as Dib is.

The man he loves came back and literally ran away. A voice in his head tells him that he told the man to go, but Dib doesn't listen to it. The point is that Dwicky left again. Only this time there was no kiss goodbye. "Then why did he come back?!" Dib cannot believe he is having this conversation with Zim. ZIM! Of every being on the planet to talk to, Dib is talking to Zim. Then he remembers, no one but Zim listens to him. Zim is always there for him, always listening to whatever Dib has to say. If Zim was human Dib would feel a rush of gratitude, instead he feels hurt that his own species won't listen to him.

Zim shrugs, closing his colored eyes for a second before opening them and casting a distrustful look in Dib's direction. "Maybe he ran out of socks." Dib stares at Zim, unable to wrap his brain around that. "Or something." Zim looks warily at Dib, and with good reason too; they both know that Dib has done worse than this. Well, he's never actually cut the Lekku before, but still.

Slowly Dib shakes his head. "He came back for me." Now that he's had a chance to sit here and think about it, Dib knows it must be true. What other reason could Dwicky have to return to Earth?

Zim humphs. "You just don't want to admit how unwanted you are." Dib's anger returns. With a growl he launches himself at Zim, landing on the alien's legs. Claws scrape at his skin, tearing it mercilessly. Red blood rains down on Zim, who lets out his own growl. The growl turns into a groan as Dib stabs Zim in the chest. There's nothing there, Dib knows, but it still feels good. "You don't want to admit that Zim is the only one who will even talk to the Dib-worm."

"Shut up!" Dib drags the knife down an inch before a spiderleg stands his hand. Another metal wire pulls the knife from the Irken's body, flinging it aside. "What do you know, Zim?! What the hell do you know?!"

Zim throws his weight at Dib, rolling onto the top and pining Dib to the ground. "Zim knows everything about you, Dib-beast. Zim knows that no one loves the Dib-filth. Zim knows _that_ hyuman left the Dib alone in the forest screaming. Zim knows that not all of those cuts have been made by Zim!" Dib's amber eyes widen. How does he know that?! The surprise must have been written all over his face because Zim laughs. "Of course Zim knows, Dib-moron! Zim has been fighting you for three years!"

His laughing fit over; the Irk shakes his green head. "Zim does not understand what kind of satisfaction you get from mutilating your own body, Dibbeh, but it is so entertaining to watch." Dib knees Zim between the legs, remembering too late that Irken anatomy is different from human. Still, his knee connects with bone and Zim winces. "That was low, Diblet." Silently Dib glares up at Zim. The other's apathetic nature just pisses Dib off, and he puts all his weight into rolling them over again. Unfortunately Dib didn't realize how close they were to the pond until they fall into it again.

Without hesitating Dib untangles himself from Zim and gets out of the water, crouching like a scared cat on the muddy bank of the pond. For a moment he watches with wide amber eyes as Zim attempts to drag himself out of the pond, then he bolts. Blindly Dib runs through the forest, his scythe lock hanging in his face limply and impairing his vision. He barely avoids tripping over an unsuspecting rabbit.

Dib bursts through the forest and onto the sidewalk, stumbling over a baby carriage. "Sorry!" he apologizes to the angry looking mother before hurrying down the street. Where should I go?! Zim knows everything about Dib, there isn't much use hiding. He knows everything about me. Dib makes a sharp right turn into an alley, resting his back against the cold damp stone. His heart races painfully in his chest; he can't seem to get enough air into his burning lungs. Dib rests, knowing that at any moment Zim will show up and their fight will continue.

"Are you ok?" Dib sucks in a breath at the unfamiliar voice. "You don't look so good." His eyes find a youngish guy with blonde hair. The man looks cautious, as though approaching a rabid dog instead of a wounded teenager; Dib smiles when he notes that there isn't much a difference. Unfortunately the man takes this as a sign of trust and comes closer. "Hey, why don't you come to my apartment? I'll get you fixed up." The words strike a chord in Dib, who takes a moment to really look at the man. He's so relaxed that the guy looks tense, his gray eyes flitting about not resting on anything for more than a second. There's something else, something that bothers him, about those eyes.

Distance closes between them. Dib groans as weight presses on his cracked ribs. The man presses closer to Dib. "Come on…I'll give you something that'll make all that pain go away." Earlier it would have been a tempting offer to let the man take him to a strange place and drug him, but now Dib wants nothing to do with him.

Something warm spreads over Dib's stomach; it has a horribly familiar texture to it. Dib looks up to see the man's gray eyes are glazed over. A sick slurping noise comes from him. Dib pushes the body away. It crumbles limply on itself. "Don't you know?" Dib inhales sharply at the voice; found out already. Amber eyes look up to see Zim dangling from the wall, spiderlegs embedded in it. "The Dib lives off pain." The spiderleg that stabbed the man is retracting back into the pink spotted PAK.

"Zim." Its said with gratitude that gets a strange look from Zim. "You saved me." By killing this guy. "You killed him!" Zim smirks as he shrugs. Something reflects off sunlight, a spiderleg, and Dib bolts. That was one of the stranger things to have happen to him Dib decides as he races away. Zim laughs, following Dib on foot so as to not give away his disguise. As if any of these morons will be smart enough to realize that Zim is an alien and not just some kid with high-tech toys. Sometimes Dib really wonders if its worth saving everyone. He didn't really care that Zim killed that guy, he was probably a rapist, the words he said came out of habit; not because he actually cared. What does that say about me?

Is it Dwicky's fault that I don't want to save Earth anymore? Dib runs into an old warehouse, empty except for the druggies who come by to get high away from prying eyes. Today even the druggies are gone, leaving Dib alone in the dark damp warehouse. It smells like booze, cold, and something bittersweet. "Come out, come out, little Diblet." Zim calls deceptively sweet-like. "Zim won't eat you." Dib takes a second to roll his eyes before searching for a weapon. There's a lighter, matches, broken bottles, a – Dib backs up from the objet. That's just wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Let's see…" his booted foot hits something metal. In the dim light Dib bends down, picks it up. Its long and cold, solid too. A baseball bat? Slowly Dib runs his hand over it; it stays the same shape and size the whole way on either side and at the top it's kind of rigid. A pipe? Or a crowbar? Whatever it is it will work as a good weapon, Dib grips it with both hands.

Dib backs himself against a wall and waits. It's hard to tell if it's Zim or if its roaches that he hears walking around, rustling the garbage. He opens his mouth to breathe quieter, in hopes that maybe Zim won't be able to hear his existence. In the building everything is eerily hushed, as though it's a graveyard not meant to be disturbed. Dib knows plenty about disturbing graveyards. Outside the wind picks up, travels through the numerous holes, and rattles chains hanging from the ceiling. From somewhere a pipe drips water in a rhythmic fashion. Something crawls over his boot. It creeps him out but not so much as to give away his position.

Warm air hits his neck, brushes against his sensitive pierced ears. Dib swallows the saliva that gathered in his mouth. Claws gently run up the side of his neck. Dib tenses, he now has a death grip on the metal object in his hands "One thing Zim loves about humans…" Zim purrs the words in his ear.. "Is its so easy to find you." The alien clacks his long tongue. "Such a primitive species." Dib steps on Zim's foot. In his surprise Zim lets go and whines just as Dib swings the long metal object around, hitting Zim square on the side of his green face. It connects with a sickening crunch. Zim collapses on the ground in a heap much the same way that man from the alley did. Dib stands a moment longer to make sure that the Irk is actually out cold, then runs, dropping the metal bar.

When he bursts outside Dib is surprised to see that the sky is cloudy with thunderclouds. Its going to rain, Dib realizes with relief. Zim will be trapped in that warehouse until the rain stops, giving Dib plenty of time to get patched up for their next fight. With his life not in any immediate danger Dib suddenly realizes how exhausted he is. The pain of all his wounds flares to life with the teen's ebbing adrenaline. Dib gasps, falling to his knees as the first drops of rain fall. Panting Dib realizes he has no where to go. No one who will bandage his wounds for him or even help him get home.

I'm stuck here. He glances behind him at the warehouse. "Not this close…I can't stay this close…" If Zim somehow wakes up and avoids the rain then the first place he'll go is to Dib's house to get revenge. So even if he could, going home is a no go. Zim is going to be so pissed Dib did that…

Fear pushes him onto his feet and gets him to a bus stop. Once there Dib falls onto rather than sits on the bench, panting heavier than before and definitely feeling his newest wounds. It takes five minute for the bus to come, it felt like five days, but nonetheless Dib gets onto it. The bus driver doesn't even spare him a glance. His own words come back to him; the human race seems to want to be destroyed. He digs in his pocket for some change only to pull out a slip of paper with an address written in scribbled handwriting on it.

Dwicky. Dib had forgotten about him temporarily. And I didn't even get to enjoy myself while doing it, Dib thinks bitterly. Dwicky had given this to him with the promise of fixing him up after his fight with Zim. Dib wonders if Dwicky is worried about him, it must have been a few hours since they last saw each other. Behind glasses eyelids blink; only a few hours. A few hours, not a few years. Dwicky came back. He came back for me.

Abruptly Dib turns, walks off the bus, and looks at the address again. It's a place close by, only a few blocks away. As he heads in the direction of Dwicky's apartment Dib hopes that the man has the stuff to fix him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a light tap on his door so soft that if one hadn't been listening for it they wouldn't have heard it, that made Dwicky stop trying to pace a rut in the carpet to rush to the door. It's not like he was pacing or anything, waiting for Dib to come over. Newp. Not at all. When he swung it open, prepared for the worst, his jaw dropped. He had _thought_ he was prepared for the worst, but when it comes right down to it Dib is so much worse off than Dwicky imagined; and he imagined a lot. The teen stands in the hallway, looking like a classic stereotype in a cheesy romance movie; abused, wet, and small. Dib peeks at him from behind the limp scythe lock, amber eyes tired and glazed in pain. "Come in." Dwicky chokes out.

With wide eyes Dwicky watches as some of the stuff that drips off Dib lands on the carpet and _burns_ through it. Panicked, Dwicky wonders if he has everything he needs to fix the broken teenager in front of him, just physically fix him not even counting all of the emotional damage. He doesn't know what to say or do. Is it ok to touch him? Should he ask what happened? "Bathroom is down the hall on the left." Dwicky gives the boy instructions, watching when Dib heads that way, leaning against the wall a few times and leaving behind that burning liquid. Dwicky frowns at it and at Dib then mentally smacks himself on the forehead; he knew Irken fight hard! He knew! He should have been more prepared.

He sighs, nothing he can do about it now cause there is no way in hell Dwicky is leaving Dib again. Quietly Dwicky follows Dib into his bathroom; it's a good thing he paid for five years rent in advance or he would not only be broke but also have no home. No home means no Dib and Dwicky isn't ready to go without Dib for a third time; that is if the few hours separated counts as a second time.

Said teenager is sitting on the edge of the tub, staring into the mirror at his own reflection. By his blank expression Dwicky can assume that Dib is used to this, or something like it. Awkwardly Dwicky stands in the doorframe, wondering if it's ok to touch Dib. I'm just going to help him. He knows it's a lie; Dwicky will enjoy even the smallest and briefest contact between them. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Dwicky whispers, unsure as to why he isn't speaking in a normal tone of voice.

In the mirror their eyes meet. "I don't want to talk about anything with you." Dwicky sighs but doesn't argue, he knows better than to press Dib too far too soon. Instead he moves to the teen's side. Those clothes will definitely have to go; most likely be burnt...what isn't already burnt that is. "I only came over because it's close." Dwicky nods as he digs in a drawer, pulling out scissors to cut the ruined clothing. Dib doesn't protest when Dwicky takes the hem of the black shirt in his fingers and begins to cut it. He hesitates when he comes to a burnt spot, not really wanting to ruin the scissors but also wanting to get it off of Dib as quickly as possible before more damage is done. "I don't think it burns through metal." Dib answers the unspoken question.

Dwicky allows himself to smile cheerfully, more for Dib's sake than anything, and cuts through the ruined part. He takes it as a good sign that the scissors remain intact. His curiosity gets the best of him and too late Dwicky remembers Dib doesn't want to talk to him, "What is it?" The liquid has a red-orange hue, like liquid fire. With a start Dwicky realizes that it probably is liquid fire. He cuts up to the teen's chest, exposing more scarred flesh. "Dib…" Its painful looking at it, he can almost feel the wounds himself and it hurts him inside to see that the object of his affection is hurt so badly.

"I dunno." Dib murmurs. It looks like he's purposefully avoiding looking at Dwicky. Dwicky cant take his eyes off all of the scars crisscrossing pale flesh. A morbid feeling makes him unable to tear his eyes away from the ruined skin before him, as though somehow looking at it will help Dwicky wrap his mind around the fact that it exists. Dib offers no explanation as to how or what caused the wounds; Dwicky can only assume that its Zim who is the cause of this.

In a trance Dwicky reaches out, runs his fingertips across the nearest one in the center of the teen's chest. Dib flinches, reminding Dwicky that he has a job to do and he shouldn't even be touching Dib right now. He takes a deep breath, slicking back his hair as he does to keep it out of his eyes, and sets the scissors down. Gently Dwicky pulls the fabric down over Dib's back and shoulders, letting it fall into the empty bathtub. "Have you ever thought that when it comes to Zim…you take it too far?" It's the worried lover in him that asks, but the councilor wants to know as well.

Dib looks at him, pinning Dwicky with those empty amber eyes cold and shiny like glass. "Zim is all I have." The words are barely breathed. The eye contact is broken after that, something that frustrates Dwicky. "You wouldn't understand." He bites his lip to keep from replying the first thing that comes to mind. A sad chuckle comes from the teen. "Besides, not all of these are from him."

"What?" The cool anger in his voice makes Dwicky check himself. Dib flashes him a surprised glance. "Sorry. What do you mean he isn't the only one who hurts you?" Both of them flinch, thinking back to that day in the woods three years ago. Slowly Dwicky takes the boy's glasses and sets them on the countertop, well enough out of the way for the new big shiny first aid kits. Dib blinks a few times, a small frown appearing on his face, and casts an uncertain glance in Dwicky's direction. "Hang on a sec; I just wanna clean up your face."

He notices Dib's hand move to a pant leg but doesn't think anything of it. "I hate my eyes." Dib says quietly. "Without those stupid glasses I cant see anything…" Dwicky wets a wash cloth with lukewarm water from the tap. He sits in front of Dib on the edge of the tub to better dab at the boy's bruised face. "It's a weakness almost everyone takes advantage of." Dwicky blinks, making a noise in the back of his throat of acknowledgement. Dib hasn't answered the question.

The teen closes his eyes automatically when Dwicky nears them with the wash cloth. Now that the pretty face has been cleaned slightly of dirt, blood, and whatever, Dwicky notices quite a few scars even here. "Are you still having problems in Skool?" He reaches for the bottle of rubbing alcohol, pours some on a cotton ball, and presses it to a new scar. Dib hisses through his teeth, wriggling but not exactly backing away. "Sorry, it stings." Dwicky raises an eyebrow to Dib's choice of profanity in his muttered reply. The teen pulls at his pant leg, shifting a little.

"Of course I am. The same old stuff. People like to pick on the crazy kid. The quiet, crazy loner boy with tight jeans who chases after the foreign boy." The tight jeans bit gets another raise of the black eyebrow. Dwicky refuses to jump to conclusions, though, and merely makes another noise of acknowledgement. Neither of them bring up the fact that Dwicky took Dib's proof with him, thus making him even less credible than before. "It might have gotten worse. I don't even know anymore."

Dib pulls at his pant leg again, as though trying to separate it from his skin. Dwicky ignores it still in favor of taking care of the fresh scratches on Dib's neck, clearly made by Irken claws. Once again Dwicky cant help but wonder if Dib and Zim are together. Normally an Irk wouldn't let its prey live very long, not nearly as long as Zim has let Dib live; but then again Zim is a…unique Irken. Being gentle yet firm Dwicky wraps a bandage around the teen's neck. Maybe he should have bought more than three first aid kits.

"You're getting bullied? Have you told anyone? One of your teachers or your principal?" From what Dwicky remembers of the Skool staff they are not nice people, except for Elliot, and the principal…well he never really met the man, only saw vague shadows of him. Dib laughs, coughs, and winces, allowing his body to go slack again.

"You know how they are. You read my file." Dwicky did read Dib's file. He read every word of it, repetitive as it is. He can only imagine that now that the 'schizophrenic problem child' is in Hi-Skool its gotten much bigger. "It takes up two filing cabinets now. And that's just the one for Hi-Skool. Not even counting the one for the insane asylum, FBI, Mysterious Mysteries, or the hospitals. I think even Zim has a file on me." Dwicky moves to the boy's arm, the one that was burnt all those hours ago when Dwicky was still in the woods. He didn't want to run, but he had. He knows he would have gotten in their way.

Tentatively he pokes the wound with the wash cloth. Nothing happens so he figures that eventually it must cool off enough to handle and heal. Stupid alien technology. "You were in an insane asylum?" Dwicky bites his lip; there is so much he's missed out on in Dib's life. Dib lets out a hiss at being poked and prodded but otherwise utters no complaint. "Sorry. Do you want some pain killers?" He reaches for a bottle then remembers that humans need to eat before taking pills. "Let me finish this. Then I'll make you something to eat because you aren't supposed to take pills on an empty stomach. Sound like a plan?"

Dib stares at him, somehow finding him even without the glasses. There are dark circles under Dib's eyes, indication of lack of sleep. The teen runs his tongue over his lip, moistening it while allowing Dwicky to see that it is a tongue ring and not braces that flashes silver, before slowly nodding. As rapidly and thoroughly as he can Dwicky applies rubbing alcohol to the burn, hating himself for it every time Dib wiggles, hisses, and gasps. Its necessary, though, because if he doesn't do this now it could get infected. Neither of them wants that, so both of them will have to put up with it. Dib tugs on his pant leg once more.

Dwicky bandages Dib's forearm, wondering how big a scar this is going to be, before finally looking down at Dib's leg. He uses choice alien curses that earn him a startled expression from Dib. "Oh god. I'm so sorry, Dib. I didn't even notice." He grabs the scissors and begins to cut the teen's pant leg from ankle to thigh. The acrid scent of charred skin reaches his nose, causing him to sneeze. On Dib's calf is a long deep burn from ankle to knee. Its so badly burnt that its bleeding and blistered.

Dib reaches around Dwicky, shoves his hand to his face, and looks down at his leg. Dwicky doesn't even have to look up to know that Dib has his glasses on again. Dib blinks slowly, a retort making its way to the surface, but seems to change his mind about saying it. He doesn't have to; Dwicky can guess all of the things Dib wants to say to him. Finally the teen sighs. "You would have gotten to it eventually." Dwicky tears the material away, turning that one side of the tight jeans into shorts. Stupid! Stupid! How could he have not noticed this?!

"I want to take care of you. You should have told me." Dwicky replies quietly, but he can't manage to keep the upset tone out of his voice. Dib shrugs nonchalantly as if his leg isn't burning off. "I told you I would fix you, Dib. I just have to know everything that hurts." Dwicky risks a glance at Dib as he works on the burnt leg.

The teen stares at him for a second, amber eyes measuring his sincerity, then looks at the blank white wall. "I only came here because its close and Zim wont know how to find me." Dwicky nods, biting his lip. Dib's response hurts; but what did Dwicky really expect? He certainly didn't expect Dib to just come rushing into his arms, all forgiven. He also didn't expect this scarred Gothic teenager. Dib grinds his teeth together audibly, a frown apparent on his face. Dwicky bandages the now clean wound as gently and firmly as he can; making sure the burn has some breathing space. Maybe Dib needs breathing space too.

Dwicky pulls back his hand, letting it sit in his lap. Very slowly and thoroughly he examines what he can see of Dib, cleaning and bandaging where need be. "Can I have those pain killers now?" He notices that Dib's hands are curled into fists and his thin arms are loosely wrapped around his torso. There's a lot of bruising around the teen's ribs… As if on cue Dib adds, "And you missed my ribs." Dwicky frowns as he lightly brushes fingertips down Dib's right left side of ribs. The feel so injured. "Zim cracked them…a few times." Dib explains.

This earns Dib a hysterical chuckle. "You say it so casually." Dwicky shakes his head, wondering how what to do for injured ribs such as Dibs. He traces the protruding bones up towards a pink nub, finding Dib fascinating even when broken. Realizing what he's doing, Dwicky yanks his hand away. For added measure he gets up, and turns to dig in the first aid kits. He would like to hide his face, but since he's facing a mirror there isn't a point; instead he tries to mask his emotions.

Dib shrugs his response, allowing himself a small knowing smile. "Zim has been my life; he's nearly taken my life a few times. You get used to it eventually." Again with Zim being all Dib has left. It stings because Dwicky knows that for a long time Dib had only Zim. Now he has me too, but he doesn't know it yet. Dwicky makes a sound of noncommittal acknowledgement. I hate this. Then he chastises himself; patience! This isn't going to go down in one day; who knows how long it will take Dib to accept that Dwicky is finally here to stay.

"I don't think I could get used to this." He mutters. Louder Dwicky adds, "You shouldn't have to get used to it, Dib. I know its hard, but cant you just stop fighting?" Silence. It makes Dwicky uneasy and he knows that somehow he just messed up. What do they fight about? Zim, the Irken Invader…Oh. "I guess that wouldn't be a very smart idea." He quickly corrects himself. Why do you have to be the one to fight? The answer comes as quickly as the question: because Dib is the only one who cares.

"The human race really does want to be destroyed." Dib's voice is soft, quiet, dangerously so. Dwicky waits for more, because there should be more, but nothing comes. Dib remains silent sitting on the edge of the tub; probably bleeding to death and in intense pain while Dwicky hides from him. Bad Dwicky, he frowns at himself in the mirror then turns to Dib with a small smile on his face. Dib isn't looking at him, which only makes this easier on both of them, Dwicky thinks. He begins to wrap a long white bandage around Dib's middle, covering the abused ribs and not abused nipples.

With no more obvious wounds to be seen on Dib, Dwicky clasps his hands together to draw the teen's attention. Dib looks up at him expectantly. "How about some food?" There's a brief pause before Dib bobs his head up and down. "Then you can take some pain killers." Dib stands up and sways slightly, putting his hand on the wall to steady himself. Dwicky frowns at the teen's lack of clean clothing. There must be something in his closet that Dib can wear that isn't going to be ridiculously huge on him. Dwicky taps his mouth thoughtfully with a finger before snapping, and accidently startling Dib, and hastily exiting the room. "Stay there!" he orders cheerfully as he heads across the hall to his bedroom.

Dwicky stops in front of the closet. Its so full of stuff he doesn't even want to try and remember; but what he's looking for must be here somewhere. He digs through the stuff, surprised at all of the memories –good and bad- that it brings back. After cutting his finger on an unidentified object Dwicky pulls out what he's looking for. "YES!" Triumphant, Dwicky returns to the bathroom. Dib is giving him a distrustful look, appearing to be slightly alarmed by the man's attitude. Dwicky smiles broadly. "Clean clothes!" he holds them out to the teenager, who raises a pierced eyebrow at him. Dwicky never noticed it is pierced before, he wonders what else is pierced on the teen. "I may not have been here for three years," he ignores the flinch from Dib. "But I do _not_ want anymore _stuff_ on my carpet and those clothes…er…" he takes in the half nakedness. "Lack of clothes just won't do."

Dib stares at the clothes as though they belong to an alien; his tawny eyes alternate between staring at the clothing and staring at Dwicky. "So. What do you want to eat? I think all I have is…" he vaguely remembers throwing some boxed Mac-N-Cheese in a shopping cart. "Mac-N-Cheese. Maybe." Dib is nodding in a way that looks like he isn't really paying any attention to Dwicky, so the man shuts up, sets the clothes on the counter, and exits the bathroom once more closing the door behind him. "Mac-n-cheese it is!" he yells through the closed door. He can almost feel Dib rolling his eyes. Alright, gotta make some Mac-n-Cheese. Dwicky heads to the kitchen, the most likely place to find boxed pasta, and waits for Dib to come out.


	6. Chapter 6

The clothes are too big, but they give him a comfortable feeling that tight clothes just don't provide. Wait, rephrase that; they give him a comfortable feeling that the tight clothes _he owns_ just don't provide. These clothes smell like Dwicky...and dust; but mostly Dwicky so Dib supposes he likes them. I can't be thinking of forgiving him so easily, can I? He doesn't deserve it. How many times have I had to bandage myself up after a fight with Zim?

At least Dwicky didn't press for answers, something that surprises Dib, because some answers he just isn't ready to give and he doesn't know if he ever will be. How do you tell someone that some of those scars aren't from being bullied or getting into fights? They're self-inflicted. Cutting doesn't bother him, he doesn't even remember when he started, but it's become a sort of habit. It's a fall back for when he's had a bad day and wants to feel something familiar. He doesn't understand it and doesn't really expect to, Dwicky could probably psychoanalyze it; Dib shakes his head; he's been psychoanalyzed enough in his short lifetime.

He has to admit that Dwicky did better than Dib himself would have done, since he is usually too busy to bother doing much to his own wounds. When he isn't passed out somewhere Dib is chasing Zim, wasting away in Skool, or catching up on homework. Chasing Zim never ends, not even at Skool do they pause in their fighting, so Dib has missed a lot. It doesn't really matter since unlike most students Dib actually _does_ know it all. He is a genius, whether anyone will admit it or not. During his brief time of true insanity, when he gave up chasing Zim to mess with Real Science, he was almost as good as his dad. Despite all of this, his grades are slipping, not so much that the Skool has to call his dad though, and he doesn't do a good job at bandaging himself up.

Ocher eyes glance at the closed door; somewhere out there is Dwicky waiting for him to finish changing and come out to eat Mac-N-Cheese. A quiet sigh comes from him; there must be a way out of here. As is custom Dib already looked around, took in all of his surroundings and pinpointed exits. The only exits in the bathroom are the air vent and the door; and Dib is no longer air vent size. There is no escaping his fate, no matter what he tries. He wonders if Dwicky is worried about him, wondering if Dib is okay or even still here. Taking a deep breath Dib opens the door. He quietly closes it behind him, satisfied when he hears the small click. The apartment is quiet, all sounds hushed as though the apartment is listening for an enemy. A bubbling noise reaches his ears but it doesn't alarm him too much; Dwicky said he is going to be making Mac-n-cheese.

In the air there is a wet noodle scent, which Dib follows back down the hallway and into the kitchen. It's a small kitchen just off the side of the living room, but Dib supposes it's big enough for a single man. Is Dwicky single? There isn't anything in the bathroom to suggest otherwise and he's been gone for three years so Dib doesn't think so. Three years is a long time to wait for someone. They would go crazy having to wait that long. "Good, they aren't too big on you." Dwicky peeks around the wall to smile at Dib, who just gives him an icy look. I'm supposed to be mad at him. No, even that doesn't sound right. I'm supposed to not care. Dwicky hesitates a beat longer before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Now that Dib is here he has no idea what to do with himself. He glances at the couch, noticing how plush the cushions are, but doesn't move towards it. Dib isn't sure how welcome he is here, after all Dwicky only said that he'll get fixed up and eat. Something clatters, nearly making Dib jump out of his skin, followed by a soft curse. What am I doing? Dib stares at the door not too far away, he could slip out and Dwicky would be none the wiser. Dib takes a step towards the door but is stopped by Dwicky appearing once more. "Dinner is ready." The man pauses. "Or maybe its linner?" Dwicky shrugs, smiling and completely unaware that Dib was going to leave. "Either way, lets eat." The man is all smiles and cheerfulness; it's kind of hard to look at him.

Dwicky sets the steaming sauce pan filled with cheese covered noodles on a wooden table and makes an extravagant gesture for Dib to sit opposite him. After a brief hesitation, his stomach growling really deciding for him, Dib sits down. He makes sure that Dwicky knows he isn't happy about being here. "Anything you want to talk about?" Dwicky asks. His question is greeted with silence as Dib scoops some of the cheesy noodles on his plate. "Sorry, I'm not trying to psychoanalyze you or anything, I'm honestly curious." The statement is followed by a nervous chuckle. "Drinks! Would you like a drink? I um…have water and soda and…wait you aren't allowed to have that. Bad Dwicky."

"Soda's fine." Dib murmurs. With a nod Dwicky leaves Dib alone again, but only for a second before he returns with a soda in hand and a can Dib can't see the label of in the other. Dib accepts the soda; popping open the tab. Dwicky sits and starts to shovel food into his mouth. A moan startles Dib, making him choke a little on the caffeinated liquid. He stares at Dwicky, trying to understand if it was the man who made the sound and why.

It takes a few moments before Dwicky stops shoveling food into his mouth. He takes a moment to swallow, take a drink out of the unidentified can, and smiles once more. "It's been a long time since I've had Earth food. I missed it so much." Dib swears he can see tears coming out of the man's eyes. He stares openly at Dwicky, unsure what to make of the man's actions. "Alien food is alright, but nothing beats Earth food."

And with that Dwicky starts shoveling the food into his mouth once more. Dib eats his more slowly, taking thoughtful bites as he muses over today's events. Dwicky coming back to Earth was the last thing Dib expected to happen. He is curious about space, but would rather hear Zim's biased views of other aliens than Dwicky's. They eat in relative silence. After finishing half of whats on his plate, Dib stops eating. He just can't stuff himself further.

He's lucky that he got anything down at all. Usually the only reason the noirette teen eats anymore is to keep his strength up. "Can I have those pain killers now?" Dib asks quietly. It hurts to breathe. His amber eyes observe Dwicky stop mid-bite to stare at him with those light blue eyes of his. Dib used to love those eyes.

"Sure!" The man rises, still talking. "I totally forgot. Earth food and all. Sorry, Dib." Dib flinches at the sound of his name coming from the man. He hears Dwicky rummaging around in one of the back rooms. Amber eyes flit to the front door. He could leave now. Dwicky would be none-the-wiser.

Then Dwicky is back, a bottle of pills in his hand. "These might not be any good anymore. I don't know. Its been three years since I last filled the prescription." He squints at the bottle with a frown and says something in another language. After determining the dosage, Dwicky pops the cap and shakes some into his hand. "There is an expiration date but I think you can still take them."

Dib holds out his hand for them. He swallows the little white pills dry. Dwicky is staring at him again but Dib ignores the man's looks. The teenager waits a few minutes then gets to his feet. "Well. Bye." Dib makes for the door. From the corner of his eye, the noirette sees Dwicky open his mouth to say something then close it again. He doesn't like the forlorn expression on the older noir's face. Dib walks out of the apartment and closes the door behind him.

Dib takes a deep breath. Now that he is all fixed up, he can go home. If Zim is waiting for him there then fine. It will be a nice distraction from the person who just waltzed back into his life. His black scythe lock bounces when he shakes his head. Dib exits the building with no intentions of ever returning.

The pain medication isn't working but Dib isn't all that surprised. He catches a bus home, trying to hold in his yawns. Its been a long day. At the stop before his, a green dog gets on the bus. Dib's guard goes up. The dog sits down beside him. "I like tacos."

"Hey Gir." Dib replies warily. Gir is generally okay. He never tries to pick fights or anything. "Where's Zim?" He asks. That's always the number one question. Where is Zim and what is he up to.

Gir smiles. He puts his foot in his mouth and sucks on something. "Master went to see the Tak-Tak and Mimi." Dib sighs and rests his head against the seat. Zim is seeing Tak. Not for the first time, he wonders if there is something going on between the two Irken. Dib rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand and yawns. He could use a few hours of solid sleep.

The bus rolls to a stop. Dib gets off and walks the rest of the way to his house. Gaz is sitting on the couch, immersed in her Game Slave IV. "There was a disturbance in the air." She says rather cryptically without looking up.

Dib walks past her to the stairs. "That's great, Gaz. I'm going to bed." He stops by the bathroom to pee and wash his face with cold water. "Fuck, I look rough." The Dib in the mirror tells him. He rolls his eyes then heads out into the hallway. The door to his bedroom is open. With sagging shoulders, Dib pushes it open.

Sitting on his computer chair is a teenager with orange hair. "Hi Dib!" Amber eyes stare blankly at Keef. "I painted your room for you. I've been telling you forever that you need brighter colors in here." Keef stands up, smiling and gesturing wildly to the bubblegum pink paint on Dib's walls. Dib puts his hands on Keef's shoulders and steers him out of the room.

"I'm really tired, Keef. I'm going to bed. So go home. Or go see Zim." Before the redhead can say anything else, Dib shuts the door in his face. He locks it just as the knob jiggles. With a sigh the wounded teen leans against his door. His room is pink. Fucking pink. Zim is going to have a field day with this.

Before collapsing into bed like he wants, Dib needs to activate the security. He accesses his computer's code and types in a few orders. Behind him, his window glows a soothing green. The noirette sighs again as his glasses slip down his long nose. His arm is killing him. So is his leg. He shoves his glasses back to their proper place.

Through with the security measures – which never seem to work – Dib takes off his glasses and collapses into bed. His clothes smell like _that man. _Dib closes his eyes and tastes cigarettes and cinnamon. He sighs deeply. "Fuck you, Dwicky."

"Did you think that the amazing and almighty Zim would not find you here, Dib-stink?" Dib awakens to the sound of Zim's voice. He opens his eyes but all he sees is a green and pink blur above him. The noirette doesn't even blink at the sight of the alien being here. Its that unsurprising. He reaches over his glasses and slides them onto his face.

"Zim, I live here." He shoves Zim away. Sometimes the alien is more like an annoying dog than a serious advisory. "Where else would you find me?" Dib gets out of bed, stretches, and immediately regrets that course of action.

"Where indeed." Zim follows him into the hallway. The Irken had better stay out of the bathroom this time. "These are not your clothing things, Diblet." Zim follows Dib into the bathroom but has the decency to stay hovering by the door. It didn't used to be that way. In the past Dib couldn't even pee without the alien getting in the way.

Dib flushes the toilet and washes his hands in the sink. "You are a genius, Zim. How do you continue to amaze me?" He flicks the water at Zim, who hisses like an angry cat. Still, Zim was _complimented _so his antennae raise and he stands up a little straighter. In the mirror Dib rolls his eyes at himself. "Shouldn't you be getting to skool?"

"Shouldn't you be getting to skool?" Zim retorts. He leads the way down to the kitchen. "It was clever of you to send the Keef to annoy Zim but not clever enough, Dib-beast." A zipper-tooth grin appears on the green face. "I like your room. It is much more to Zim's style."

Dib flips the alien off. He runs his tongue ring across the roof of his mouth, debating if he wants to eat something. Dwicky crosses his mind, and the noirette decides against food. "Don't get used to it, I'm going to repaint it when I get a chance." He puts a hand up. "Shut up, Zim. Lets just get to skool." Naturally the alien has to lead the way and they bicker the entire trip but at least they haven't started fighting yet.

Miss Bitters takes one look at Dib and sends him to the counselor's office. Dib drags his feet to the 6x4 foot room they try to call an office. He opens the door and slumps in his seat before looking up at whoever they've got employed now.

The man sitting there is fidgeting, wearing a white dress shirt and a black wrinkled tie. His eyes are as blue as robins eggs and his hair is black like ink. Gold sparkles from one ear. "Oh fuck me." Dib groans, hitting the back of his head against the chair.

"Hey Dib." Dwicky greets him with a smile.


End file.
